Betrayed
by Thegaysnek
Summary: Raven, Luna, Blaise, Sunny, Silvia, Zole, Owen, and Aaron have been betrayed by everyone they know and love. Arella, who became the Goddess of Elements, recruited them to become the Elements. After being asked to protect Earth, secrets unfold. OC's. T for some abuse and death.


**Hey guys, Silver here. This story is special to me because I'm doing it as a collab with Chocolatechen! Anyways, of course we have to do the thing...**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Chocolatechen nor myself own Teen Titans**

 **And there we go. Now, without further ado, I give you (and Chocolatechen does too), my (the other part of my brain: Our! Chocolatechen is in this too!) first collaboration!**

If Raven could describe the aftermath of her fathers attack, she would say one word. Boring. There was almost nothing to do anymore. All she did nowadays was sit on her bed, read, meditate, sleep, eat, and talk. This was honestly more tiring than having to stop a villain every other day. The half-demon was honestly hoping for something exciting.

"Ironic thing is, when I _was_ battling villains every other day, I was always praying they would stop," Raven said to herself. She ran her finger over the spine of her book, when a sudden _knock_ pulled her fingers away.

Raven was trained, as a titan, to be ready for anything, so she had already lit her hands with balls of darkness. She slowly crept towards the door, then placed an overly-pale hand on the machine taking her fingerprint. The door slid open, and Raven was greeted with the familiar face of her leader, Robin.

"Woah, put it away. I'm not going to kill you," Robin said, putting his hands in front of him and taking a step back. Embarrassed, Raven stored her magic back inside herself. "You needed something?" Raven asked, trying not to seem too impatient. She was at a good part of the book. "Oh, yeah. I need all the titans to report to the living room to discuss... a new decision... the Justice League has made." Robin walked away, glancing over his shoulder once to look back at Raven's hands. Sighing, Raven followed.

As the demon arrived in the living space, she immediately spotted her teammates, looked around, and soon spotted three Justice League members; Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman. Raven sat at the edge of the couch next to Starfire.

The rest of the team looked pretty anxious. Beast Boy was constantly tapping his lap, Starfire was twiddling with her hair, Robin was fiddling with his fingers, and Cyborg kept looking at his robotic arm. Raven seemed to be the only one calm. Batman cleared his throat, then began.

"Seeing as you all have ended most unfortunate catastrophes, and you all are of the same age as a freshman, you all will be going to a nearby High school called Silver Creek High school."

All the tapping, fiddling, and twirling stopped. Everyone was quite still, taking in Batman's words. Raven spoke first, "Don't people... know us? Plus, Beast Boy is green, and Cyborg is half robot." Batman turned to face Raven. "A friend of mine has conjured a potion to turn Garfield's skin temporarily normal until school ends," he said. "And, Raven, I believe you have a spell book that can change your friend human temporarily, I think?" he said, and Cyborg whirled to face her.

" _You were able to turn me human this whole time, and didn't tell me?"_ He said, slightly shaking in rage. "You never asked," Raven said, earning a wink from Wonder Woman. Cyborg tuned around in a huff, obviously trying to forget.

"You all will start tomorrow," Wonder Woman said, then flew off. Batman walked after her, and Superman flew.

"Well," Robin said. "We better start planning outfits"...

Meanwhile, something else was going on with a certain female student of Silver Creek High...

Luna Hope Zaery was a naturally beautiful girl, with long, wavy black hair that stuck out on her shoulders through her blue hood, mostly it was dyed galaxy; you could only tell it was black if you looked at her roots, and crystal blue eyes. She wore blue gem earings, navy blue jeans, and light brown boots. She wasn't having the best day of her life. After another school round of a silent classroom, Luna's teacher, Mrs. Jones stood up and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the half-asleep class.

"Alright class. Five minutes till' the bell rings, so I would like to inform you all that five new students will be coming here. Their names are Dick Grayson, Koriand'r Star, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Rachel Roth. I hope you will all will treat them with respect," Mrs. Jones said, then muttered loudly, "not like its any use."

The bell rung startlingly, and all the students of Silver Creek High, or SCH, ran out of the school acting like maniacs and throwing their papers in the air.

Luna was one of the few people not cheering and hollering. As a matter of fact, Luna wished she didn't have to go home. All that waited there for her was her drunken father and I'm-always-working-and-doesn't-pay-attention-to-my-children's-well-being mother. Sure, she was nice, but was rarely around. Of course, Luna had her 8th grade sister, Kayla, and her 10th grade brother, Leo, but they weren't enough happiness to cheer her up.

As Kayla ran through Luna's thoughts, she turned away from her house and began walking towards the Silver Creek Middle School to pick Kayla up before her father did. After running a few blocks, Luna saw her fathers car no-where in sight. She jogged up to the front office.

"May I ask who you are?" the lady asked. "I'm Luna Zaery, Kayla Zaery's older sister," Luna said, watching the lady click stuff on her computer. "Ah, yes, the principle said you might pick her up. Well, I'll get her, one moment-" the lady picked up the phone and dialed a number"- Hello, Mrs. Greenwood, is Kayla Zaery in your class?... she is?... wonderful, may you please send her to the office with her things, her sister is here to pick her up... thank you... alright, goodbye," the lady turned to Luna. "Your sister will be here in a moment. If you would please sit down..." And so Luna sat down in a corner, took out her dark blue phone, vaguely wondered why middle school students couldn't walk home themselves, and saw a text from Leo:

(Leo) Where are you? Shouldn't you be home by now? Dad's getting mad...

' _Uh oh'_ Luna thought, and began typing back:

(Luna) I'm at Kayla's school, I don't want him to pick her up. Just tell him a bunch of retarded skaters are holding me up. You know he hates those "rotten, good for nothing, arrogant kids". I swear, he'd fit in perfectly with them.

Luna waited a while for Leo's reply, until she heard her phone buzz again. She looked down.

(Leo) XD your right. My friends are over, they read what you sent. They're actually crying with laughter. When you get here, run up as quickly as possible. The guys know about our problem, so they might let you guys play a bit. See ya, hope you don't get beat... again.

Luna decided not to text back, but just sent a thumbs up. She slipped her phone into her pocket as Kayla walked in, clearly relieved to find that it was Luna picking her up, not her father. Kayla had wavy black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and a purple skirt, her pink backpack slung over her shoulder. "C'mon," Luna said, as she led Kayla away.

"So, how are you?"

"Pretty good! Our gym teacher announced a new marathon thingy... Then, in art, we drew realistic items"

"Sound neat," Luna said, absent mindedly. Her eyes had landed on a blue bike. "Luna, you know that's stealing..." Kayla said warningly as her eyes stared at what Luna was staring at. "Well, when life give ya lemons... steal em'", Luna said, and dragged Kayla over. Luna and Kayla jumped on the bike and Luna began to ride as quickly as possible.

When the pair got home, Luna and Kayla stashed the bike in an alley. Luna walked slowly into the house, Kayla behind her.

"Why are you late?!" Luna's pig-for-a-father said, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Didn't Leo tell you? I texted him and told him a bunch of retarded bad boys held me up," Luna said, watching her fathers small, oval, crystal blue eyes decide if she was lying or not. Luna was honestly ashamed to have her fathers eyes.

Luna's father suddenly decided he wouldn't listen to his better judgment and his satisfactions instead, so he slapped Luna across the face, sending her slightly back. "Don't lie to me young lady!" he said, spitting in her face.

Before Luna could answer him, he punched her in the gut and sent her doubling over, barely avoiding Kayla. With a swift movement, and with great difficulty, Luna grabbed Kayla and yanked her to the stairs, then ran stumbling up them.

Luna ran to the farthest door, listening to the consistent thump of her father's over-sized feet coming up the stairs. Luna pounded on Leo's door. The door freaked open and a boy with unkept, choppy dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes peaked his head through the crack. The moment he saw Kayla and Luna, he opened the door wide and yanked them in.

Leo's room was as messy as his hair; clothes were sprawled all over the floor, an over flowing trash can sat untouched in the closest left corner, Leo's untidy red bed was tucked in the far right corner of the room, his bed sheet was in a ball on top of it, and a green bean bag was stuffed in the farthest left corner.

Leo's five friends were, sure enough, anywhere around the room they found most comfortable. Leo's girlfriend, Zoey McKenzie, a lovely girl with long, silvery-blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said the word _love_ on it, light blue jeans, and white socks. She had her phone in her hand, and looked up, then waved lightly at Luna and Kayla, who waved back.

The next one was Zoey McKenzie's best friend, Savannah Ivory. She had a gray sweatshirt with a large red heart on it, navy blue jeans, and red socks. A red beanie sat on her braided light brown hair. Savannah was sitting on the floor next to another boy, and smiled with her sweet green eyes at Kayla and Luna.

The boy next to Savannah was Wade Vane. He had tidy black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the word _dope_ on it and white shorts. He was holding Savannah's hand, so Luna assumed they had gotten together. Wade wasn't exactly the nicest person, but Savannah and Leo made him stay in a room with Luna around.

The next boy was Oliver Paramus. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smile that immediately told you he was a troublemaker. he had a green t-shirt that said _You think you can control me?._ No, Luna did not think she could control him. She didn't think anyone could control him. He waved at Luna and went back to beating Zoey in the video game.

The last guy was Orion Dixon. He was a nerdy type of kid, so Luna didn't really understand why Leo hung out with him. Leo wasn't really the nerdy friend type. Anyways, Orion had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had black glasses and a collard shirt with regular jeans. He waved nervously at Luna, then blushed. Luna suddenly remembered they had Gym together. Then remembered Orion sucked at it.

"Hey guys," Luna said, then looked at Savannah and Zoey then said, "and girls." Luna grabbed Kayla's backpack off of her and threw it lightly into a corner. Leo went back and sat down on his bed next to Zoey.

"Yo Luna, wanna play?" Oliver asked. "Sure," Luna said simply, and took a seat on the opposite side of him, grabbed a remote from the raging Zoey and continued for her, gaining many points and eventually passing Oliver. "Dang girl, Leo said you were good at games, but he didn't say you were _this_ good," Oliver said, not taking his eyes off the screen, as Luna scored another 10 points. "Uh-huh, he did now, did he?" Luna asked, taking a moments glace at Leo, and winked at him, then returned her gaze to the screen.

Meanwhile... things were happening at someone else's house.

Sunny Zia Ellen was extremely bubbly and cheery. She had wavy brown hair, completely magenta bangs, and light blue eyes. Right now, Sunny was extremely bubbly and cheery. Why? Because she was about to visit her best friend, Penelope McMahon.

Sunny jumped up the steps to Penelope's house, approached the door, and gave it an enthusiastic knock. Penelope's house was one of Sunny's favorite on the block. It had sunnyyellow paint and a pink-tainted white roof. It didn't take very long until Penelope was standing in the doorway, then arms flung over Sunny. Penelope had light brown hair with her bangs braided, a pink shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Hey, Sunny!"

"Hey, Penny!"

The two separated.

"So, what's up?" Penelope asked, dragging Sunny inside then to her room. "Nothing much- I can walk upstairs myself you know!" Sunny joked, as Penelope let go of her and let Sunny walk on her own, blushing slightly. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Sunny laughed. "It's okay! I was only joking, you know," Sunny said, and Penelope began to laugh as well.

"So, what do you want to do?" Penelope asked. "Dunno... how about we call Luna?" Sunny said, suddenly remembering an old friend. "Who's Luna?" Penelope asked. "Luna Zaery! Remember?" Penelope shook her head, so Sunny continued, "she was our friend in second grade through fifth grade, then she moved away to Jump City!" Penelope looked dumbfounded, then gasped. "Oh, yeah! Lets call her! Wait- do you think she still has the same phone number?" Penelope asked. "Maybe... let's try," Sunny said, then took out her yellow phone with a heart on the back. She dialed the number Luna gave her a while ago. It began to ring.

Penelope stared expectantly at the phone. The phone made a sudden stopping noise in the ringing, and, "hello?".

"Luna!" Penelope and Sunny exclaimed into the phone. "Ummmm, names please?" Luna asked. "Oh! Sunny Ellen and Penelope McMahon!". There was silence for a bit, then, "Oh! Yeah! Hey girls! How come you didn't called me before?" Luna asked. "Sorry, Luna, we forgot. I'm over at Penelope's house, we needed something to do and I remembered I had your number!" Sunny said. "Nice, I'm still upset I had to move away. Mom's new job. What's the point of bringing her children if she doesn't even pay attention to them?!" Luna said. "But your dad! Isn't he nice?" Penelope asked. "...sure..." Luna said. Sunny brushed it off.

For the next few hours, Penelope and Sunny kept Luna on the phone while playing a few online games, making bracelets, painting, drawing, chatting, watching Luna play video games on her end, and just overall having an amazing time.

After a while, Penelope's mom came upstairs. Mrs. McMahon looked almost exactly like Penelope, except she didn't have Penelope's brown eyes, she had kind, light blue eyes. "Sunny, Penelope needs to go to bed, and it's getting late, your parents might be worried," Mrs. McMahon said. "Okay, bye Luna!" Penelope and Sunny said to the phone. "Bye guys," Luna said, then hung up.

After saying goodbye to Penelope at the door, Sunny skipped back to her house. Sunny arrived home, said 'hello' and 'good night' to her parents, then laid her head down on her pink pillow, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sunny skipped over to Penelope's house, like she always did on weekends. Sunny had a whole day planed. First, she and Penelope would call Luna, then do the same things as yesterday. ' _Yes'_ Sunny though, ' _this day is going to be **amazing**_ '. Sunny knocked on the door, completely ignoring the cop cars around, maybe someone just robbed or something, and a weeping Mrs. McMahon answered the door. "Oh, oh d-dear S-Sunny... Y-you c-c-can't be h-h-h-here t-today.." Mrs. McMahon said, trembling. "Why?" Sunny asked, thinking of what possible reason Penelope's mom was crying. "P-pe- Oh dear!" Mrs. McMahon said, then broke into a fit of sobs. Sunny put her hands on her arms. "Mrs. McMahon, just show me if you can't tell me," Sunny said, soothingly. Mrs. McMahon nodded, then led Sunny upstairs to Penelope's room. A knot tightened in Sunny's stomach as she saw the police tape covering the entrance. Sunny crawled under the tape, and looked around.

Sunny peered inside, and the knot in her stomach collapsed, or was it Sunny that collapsed? There, knife in the chest, was Penelope, spread eagle-like on her bed, dead. Sunny silently sobbed. She shakily took out her phone, and clicked Luna's text box. There she sent a short message:

(Sunny) Penelope's dead. She was stabbed to death on her bed.

Sunny heard an immediate buzz about five seconds after. Luna had replied:

(Luna) Sunny, if your pranking me...

Sunny took a picture of Penelope's deceased body, then the police tape, then a police standing behind her, hand on his hips. What? "Miss..?" he asked. "Sunny Ellen," Sunny replied, then quickly sent the pictures to Luna, with a text saying ' _Don't reply, theres a police'._ Sunny silently hoped Luna actually read anything. "Alright, Miss Ellen, why are you taking pictures of a dead body?" The cop asked. "I texted my friend about it... she thought I was pranking her... so I sent her pictures," Sunny said. The cop eyed Sunny suspiciously, then walked away.

The next day at Sunny's school, she kept getting weird stares. Some full of hatred, most full of sadness, pity, and even fear.

One day, she had enough. Sunny walked up to a random boy, who flinched at the sight of her. "Why does everyone keep... looking.. at me," Sunny asked. The boy replied, "b-because you k-killed.." the boy began. "Killed who?" Sunny asked. The boy hesitated, then yelled, "Penelope McMahon! How could you not know? You murdered an innocent girl!". People in the hallway stopped the stare, forming a circle around Sunny and the boy. "How could you say that? She was my best friend!" Sunny exclaimed, suddenly filled with a mix of rage and depression. "Exactly! You got close to her, then used the information you got off her to murder her! Didn't you?! Didn't you?!" the boy roared. Sunny, impulsively, shoved the boy into the group of people circling them. Then, she shoved through the crowd, while the boy yelled after her, saying, "See?! Your violent! You killed her! You murdered Penelope McMahon!".

Sunny ran, sobbing, all the way home. When she opened the door, her mom immediately saw her. "Sunny! Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sunny's mom asked. "T-the k-kids at s-school think I-I-I k-k-killed P-Penelope!" Sunny cried, then buried her face in her mothers chest. "Sunny... gather your stuff," Sunny's mom said. "W-What? Why?" Sunny asked. "We're moving. Gather your stuff," Sunny's mom said, and without another word, Sunny went to grab her stuff.

Sunny's family moved completely in about an hour, since Luna's mom was kind enough to get them the house right next to Luna's.

Luna came over to help Sunny unpack. "Hey Sunny," Luna said, rather emotionlessly when Sunny opened the door. "Hey, Luna," Sunny said, putting fake enthusiasm into her words. "Come on up," Sunny said to Luna, and led her upstairs to Sunny's room.

"Oh, look, me room is right across from yours. We could talk through the window," Luna said, striding gracefully over to Sunny's window. Luna opened the window and stuck her head out, Sunny had a small thought that Luna would be shot.

Luna's hood fell, and Sunny noticed a few things. One, Luna had a large bruise on her cheek. Second, Luna had dyed her hair galaxy so that only her roots were black. "Luna! Your face!" Sunny exclaimed, as Luna jerked her head back inside the house. "I fell off my bed," Luna said, simply. "It looks fresh," Sunny argued. "I fell off this morning," Luna said, refusing to look Sunny in the eyes. "Okay... well... flawless hair, girl!" Sunny said, changing the subject. "Oh, thanks. Leo snuck me out of the house so I could do it. My dad got mad, but he's not anymore," Luna said, running her hand through her hair. "Cool, your brother's amazing. Also, when did your hair get so long?!" Sunny asked, remembering the short-haired Luna, who always used to complain about her parents not letting her hair grow longer. "Oh," Luna said, then giggled before continuing, with a smirk, "After you moved away, I stayed in my room for, like, two years, where Leo and Kayla would sneak me food and I would go to school through a rope in my window, and vice versa," Luna said, triumphantly. "Sounds like a thing your would do," Sunny said, then both girls began to laugh.

"Sunny, can you come down for a moment, I need to tell you something," Sunny's father said, sticking his head in the doorway. Sunny glanced at Luna, who shrugged, so Sunny said, "okay," and followed her dad to the stairs.

"So, dad, what did you need?" Sunny asked.

"Sunny, your starting school at Silver Creek High School, Luna's school, tomorrow,"

 **Annndddddd that's a wrap! There are boys in this fanfic, guys, I got chu! Anyways, this chapter was for the introduction of the girls for two reasons**

 **1\. My hands hurt, and,**

 **2\. My hands hurt**

 **So yeah! I would like to thank Chocolatchen, a wonderful person, amazing writer, and a wonderful person (yes I know I put it twice). So, I would like to inform you that Chocolatechen is putting this same story on a different profile than her original one. It will be in a different language, because she told me her friends want to read her stories! To the point; if your a weirdo, (I RESPECT WEIRDOS) and you know Chinese, then go on over to her second channel (I don't know the name, don't hate meh).**

 **And with that, Baiiiiiiii ;)**


End file.
